


Pie's Writing Challenges

by PietheCreator



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabbles, One Shot Collection, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Writing Exercise, may or may not have a fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PietheCreator/pseuds/PietheCreator
Summary: To get me back into the spirit of writing, I will be doing these challenges throughout the summer to get me back into shape and hopefully improve.Note: None of these are edited beyond what Grammarly randomly says. Even then, that may be ignored.Challenges so far:Four Words, Twenty Minutes - 1





	Pie's Writing Challenges

**Author's Note:**

> The Four Words, Twenty Minutes challenge is what my friend made up as a writing game. It is where you and at least one other person has 20 minutes to write a story that has to contain four words of your choosing. I chose two words, and my friend chose two. This is my response.
> 
> Words: Chocolate, Magic, Pumpkin, Ink
> 
> Enjoy!

There once was a princess with hair as black as ink. She was a lonely girl that did not want to be Queen one day. Instead, she wanted to learn magic like in the stories her nursemaid had told her. They were all about the heros that saved their kingdom so long ago.  
"Pumpkin, are you awake dear? Your parents want you downstairs in ten minutes." The nurse called from behind the door.  
"I am!! Give me a minute!." Pumpkin hurriedly got dressed before the old lady could enter. She pulled on a chocolate brown dress and looked into the mirror. Today was the day she was going to change her fate. Today was the day she was to convince her parents that she was to learn magic. It was a day of destiny.


End file.
